


A place in this world

by AmoraRisa



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Woody is sad, Woody misses Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoraRisa/pseuds/AmoraRisa
Summary: Jessie and Buzz ask Dolly a favor. Woody is not okay.Set between the events of Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4.
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear & Woody Pride, Jessie & Woody Pride, Jessie/Buzz Lightyear
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A place in this world

"Um... Dolly? Can we talk to you? Jessie and I?" the space ranger interrupted the leader of Bonnie's room.

She was going through some files, getting ready for the girl's upcoming birthday party. Party meant presents, presents meant new toys and new toys meant need for organization!

"Sure, what it is?" she said without looking up from her papers.

"Maybe somewhere more private? It's kinda important" the cowgirl whispered.

Dolly agreed, and the three of them went under Bonnie's bed.

Buzz turned on the flashlight.

"Thanks, Dolly. We promise we won't be taking much of your time. We just have a request".

"Of course, Buzz! I'm really happy for you. You're not together for a long time, but that doesn't matter. You know each other many years. It's an important step. Most toys don't do this nowadays. But whatever! It would be my honor to officiate".

"What?" both asked with a surprised look.

"So... that's not it? The important thing you wanted to talk about in private?"

"To be honest, no" Jessie said while tugging her braid, her green eyes fixed at the dirt on the floor.

"But like... Can you actually do that? I thought only humans could get married" Buzz added, in a more curious tone.

"Bonnie used to wed toys all the time when she was younger. We had many ceremonies here. I know the drill. Nothing official or too fancy. Anyways, if you ever change your minds, I'll be here to serve you, as the leader of this room".

"Thanks, really appreciate it. But we actually want to talk about Woody" Jessie hastily changed the topic.

"What's wrong with the Sheriff?"

"You must have noticed Bonnie doesn't play with him that much lately" Buzz explained.

"It's just a phase. You know how kids can be" Dolly said.

"Well, either way... Our friend feels left out. He was our leader, ya know! And now he has nothing to do".

"He's going through a difficult phase. Most of us have adjusted to our new life with Bonnie, but Woody still seems to struggle with it. He misses Andy and --"

"Oh boy, say that again!" Dolly cut Buzz off. "I've only seen that young man once, and I feel like I know everything about him! I swear to God, if Woody mentions him one more time--"

"Yeah, he can be quite nostalgic!" Jessie giggled. "Anyway, the reason we came to you is... well, maybe you can find him something to do? A job that must done? A task he can help you with?"

"Thanks so much for the consideration, but everything is covered. I'm good. But I'll keep it in mind if I ever need help".

"We don't doubt your abilities" Buzz explained. "Our room works fine. But could you _pretend_ that you need Woody's assistance? It would help his self-esteem. He needs to be important. Or at least not to feel completely useless. We ask this as a favor".

"Plus, he's got the experience. Andy's family was in a better financial situation, so there were lots of toys in the room. I mean hundreds! In every corner! And Woody had them all under control. Not just because he was Andy's favorite, but because I don't think anyone else could have handled such a big responsibility. Woody's born a leader. And, no offence, while we understand that things are different here, Woody will always be our leader in our hearts. He's put his life at stake so many times to help us! We've followed him through busy airports and trash dumps and he never let us down. That's why we're asking for this favor".

"It doesn't have to be anything big" Buzz added. "Just a small task. Or at least pretend to need his advice on something. It breaks my heart seeing him left in the closet, getting dusty".

"I see what you mean" Dolly nodded with an understanding look. "Your concern and devotion honor you. I will do as you asked".

"Thanks, Dolly!" Jessie exclaimed happily and Buzz thanked her too.

"No problem. I'm sure I can find something. Besides, I know I can trust Woody with any task. Up until now, everything's under control. But to be honest, if anything unpredictable ever happens, I know who I will turn to for advice".

"Again, we are very grateful" Buzz smiled. "I'm sure Woody will feel better. I know him very well. He's not one to rest peacefully. He must always have something to do".

The three of them came out from under the bed, satisfied with their agreement and mutual understanding.

Their eyes hurt the moment they saw the daylight, but a few moments later Jessie and Buzz looked at each other. They knew that the situation was going to be better for their friend.

What they didn't know was that Woody was also under the bed during their conversation. Hidden in the darkness, leaning on one of the bed's leg. He wanted a moment for himself. Away from every other happy toy. He just wasn't in the same mood as everyone else.

There was a time when he belonged up on the bed. It was his spot. And now he was hiding underneath another bed.

What was he even doing there, in that room, in that house? Maybe college would have been more fun. Sure, Andy wouldn't play with him, but at least he could really see him. Not just in his dreams.

Well, he had his friends. That was true. And he genuinely appreciated what Buzz and Jessie did for him. And he felt flattered that Dolly accepted. But at the same time, it hurt. Was it that obvious?

It was true then? He really didn't have anything left to do? What was his place in this new environment? Was there even a place for him?

His thoughts made him feel trapped. If he stayed there one minute more, he would go crazy. His mind would travel to other times and faces. To Andy, to Molly, to Wheezy, to... to Bo.

He had to get out. Maybe find Bullseye and caress him. That always soothed his troubled heart and made him forget his worries. At least for a while.

The light blinded him.

He wondered if anyone noticed he was gone for that long.

"It's okay" he tried to calm himself down. "There must be a place for me in this world".


End file.
